Falling in love with the dead
by Swordsman of Darkness
Summary: An ScorpionxSonya story during the first tournament.
1. Chapter 1

Falling in love with the dead

By

Swordsman Of Darkness

Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat does not belong to me. It is property of Ed Boon and Midway.

Chapter 1: Why?

Mortal Kombat, a tournament of the Elder Gods. A tournament that could make or break a realm's future. Some realms need to win ten tournaments to make anything happen. Others need to win only one to protect themselves. The tournament, at the current time is the tenth. In this tournament, the future of Earth Realm is on the line. Also, an woman will find feelings that would seem wrong. In other words, she will in love with a dead warrior.

Sonya Blade, a military officer of amazing martial art skill matched only by her beauty. She was not planning to compete in the tournament. She was there only to find a man by the name of Kano. Kano was the leader of a group of criminals calling themselves the Black Dragons.

She had heard that Kano would be there, so she and her men followed him. They weren't planning to get caught by Shang Tsung's men. Now she found herself fighting for her life and the lives of her men. Her oppenent was someone who she never heard of. The man in front of her looked like a ninja. His clothing and mask was yellow and black. His eyes shocked her even more, they looked blank, she wondered if he was blind.

The name of this warrior had left her confused. The name that Shang Tsung had said was 'Scorpion'. "Fight!" Shang shouted as he sat in his chair acting as Grand Master of the Tournament. Sonya had no choice. If didn't fight or win, her men would die.

She charged her oppenent with two punches which Scorpion easliy ducked. She tried to sweep kick him off his feet, he just fliped backward to avoid the hit. She started to get enraged. She couldn't land a single hit on him. Sonya tried to jump kick him, however to her suprise, her oppenent had just dissappeared. She searched the surrounding area, but she couldn't find him.

She studied Tsung's face, which said that there was someone behind her. Sonya had turned around to see Scorpion sweep her off her feet. Sonya got up and got into her fighting stance. She pulled her right fist back to ready a punch. She brought it forth and to her suprise, an energy blast had came out and went in Scorpion's direction. He simply jumped forward, leaping over the energy blast, landing in front of Sonya.

With what was left of her energy, Sonya had tried to punch Scorpion, only to have it caught and used by the ninja in order to monkey flip her on her back. Shang Tsung had seen that this match was over and so were the lives of Sonya's men.

As Sonya slowly rosed to her feet, Scorpion stood in front of her, looking into her eyes as if he was prying into her memories, awaiting her next move. This was not to be as she fell to her knees. "Finish Her!" Shang Tsung ordered. Sonya closed her eyes waiting for Scorpion to land the finishing blow. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes to see Scorpion leaving before passing out.

"Where are you going, Scorpion?" Shang asked. "Finish Her!!" He said again. Scorpion was angered, Who was this sorcerer to order him like a slave. "I refuse." Scorpion said as he turned to leave. Before he left, he heard Shang talking to his soldiers. "Sonya has lost her match, execute her men!" he ordered. That's when Scorpion interefered. "I don't think so." Scorpion said.

"Why are you interfering in this?" Shang asked. "That's my business, however, I have a deal for you." Scorpion offered. Shang Tsung was wondering what the specter was going to offer. Scorpion was taking a huge risk with this deal. "My soul for her men." Scorpion said shocking every one there even Liu Kang and Johnny Cage. "If I win my next match, you spare her men, I lose, you get my soul." Scorpion said. Shang Tsung no fool, he knew the kind of power the soul of specter could offer. "It is a deal, Her men can go free if you win your next match, if not, i own your soul." Shang Tsung said. Scorpion dissappeared in flames after knowing that Shang agreed to the deal.

After the specter left, Liu and Johnny had retrieved Sonya and took her some where for her to rest. That was the easy part. The hard part was telling her of what they heard. When they did, Sonya was shocked beyond belief. She sat on the shore of the beach, wondering why would the ninja spare her and put his soul on the line to save her men.

She wondered about the subject, even when she felt someone behind her. She turned around to find Scorpion leaning against a boulder facing a different direction on the beach. She slowly walked towards him. He then stood and looked her right in the eyes.

"You're that ninja who spared me yesterday." Sonya said. Scorpion remained silent. "Why did you spare me?" she asked. Scorpion walked past her and sat on his knees, facing the ocean. Sonya was beginning to get mad, until Scorpion answered her question. "You are like me." he said. She was bewildered, this man had just said she was like him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Before the specter could answer, Liu and Johnny had came to find out why Scorpion was there. "What are you doing here?" Johnny asked. 'He might be here to finish Sonya off.' Johnny thought. At that moment, a thunder bolt had crashed down and transformed into the Thunder God, Raiden. Liu bowed in respect for the Thunder God as did Scorpion.

"Why are you here, Lord Raiden?" Liu asked. "I'm here just to make sure no blood is spilled." Raiden replied. "You still haven't told me what you meant by you and I are the same." Sonya said to Scorpion. "You have had something or someone taken from you for no good reason, just like me." Scorpion said.

End Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling in love with the dead

By

Swordsman Of Darkness

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Chapter 2

"Explain yourself!" Sonya said. "How could you and I be the same?" She asked.

Liu kang and Johnny Cage were also wondering what Scorpion meant by what he said.

Scorpion then stood and turned to face the blonde special forces agent. "You and I have lost someone or something very dear to us." The specter told her.

The clue was so mysterious. Sonya then realized that this warrior had someone who was close to his heart, just as she did with her last partner.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Sonya felt that she was still in the dark as to why the specter would spare her.

"During our match, I looked into your soul." Scorpion said catching Sonya, Liu Kang, and Johnny Cage's interest. "A long time ago, you lost someone to a cold blooded person, did you not?" The ninja specter asked.

Sonya was starting to remember the event that caused her unequaled hatred for Kano. The memory of when Kano killed her partner and enjoyed every minute of it. She started to get angry with Scorpion for seeing into the dark recesses of her mind and brought up something she wanted to forget. "Who are you to dive into my mind, and look into my memories!?" She asked outraged at the specter.

She threw a punch towards Scorpion. This time, the punch felt like nothing more than a love tap to Scorpion.

"I am also in the same boat as you." The specter said suprising Sonya. "I lost something that cannot be regained so easily." Scorpion said.

"What do you mean?" Sonya asked. To tell the truth, she was now interested in what Scorpion had to say. She wanted to know the story behind this warrior.

"My family, my clan, and my honor were all taken away from me, when I died." Scorpion had told her. Sonya Blade, Liu Kang and Johnny Cage were dumbstruck. The warrior in front of them had just confused them more than ever.

"What do you mean?" Liu Kang asked. To tell the truth, Liu wanted to know what Scorpion was.

"All started two years ago." Scorpion said as he began to tell the story of how he became a specter.

--

_Flashback_

_Two years ago, there was an attack on the temple of the order of light. One intruder was normal human ninja, who wore yellow and black. The other wore blue and black and had ice powers at his command._

_The two didn't know the other was there until the blue ninja who worked for the Lin Kuei, had broken into the temple and saw Scorpion, who also saw him._

_Scorpion had ran ahead and hid in the shadows, while Sub-Zero had also hid in shadows, but killed any who came into his line of sight._

_The more Sub-Zero went deeper into the temple, the more dead monks' bodies that were lying around. He didn't leave anyone alive that night._

_Both ninjas had gotten past the traps in the temple with little to no trouble. However, Scorpion was a little bit faster._

_Sub-Zero wasted little time in catching up to Scorpion. They met in the very room that the reason for their presense was known in the temple._

_On an alter, there laid a map, but not just any map. This map was known as The Map of the Elements. Sub-Zero had came into the room that the map was in, just in time to see Scorpion reaching for the map._

_"Not so fast, Scorpion!" Sub-Zero said. The ice ninja-assassin began walking with the purpose of taking the map at any cost._

_"So, you caught up to me at last, Lin Kuei?" Scorpion asked as turn to face his rival. Scorpion had also came for the map and he didn't plan on leaving without it._

_"I can't let you have the map, Scorpion." Sub-Zero said as he stood in his stance. "The map is property of the Lin Kuei from this moment forward." He added._

_"We'll see about that." Scorpion replied as he stood in own stance. The two planned on fighting each other if needed to._

_The battle between the two ninjas was very fierce. Every time Scorpion or Sub-Zero attacked the other, the attack was either blocked or countered._

_Sub-Zero had threw a right hook, which Scorpion ducked with ease. As the yellow ninja stood, Sub-Zero had brought the right hook back and had backhanded the Shirai Ryu warrior._

_Scorpion had also countered a blow as Sub-Zero tried to deliver an left punch that was aimed for his head. Scorpion, at that moment, proformed an backflip which he used to kick Sub-Zero in the chin._

_The battle then went in Sub-Zero's favor as he lightly frozed Scorpion. He then delivered three hard roundhouse kicks to Scorpion's head._

_The kicks had launched Scorpion a few feet, before he got up and show a trick all his own. He launched his right hand forward as an serpent flew out of his hand and caught Sub-Zero in the gut._

_"GET OVER HERE!!" Scorpion yelled as he pulled Sub-Zero in for his own combo attack. Two punches and three kicks had staggered Sub-Zero._

_Scorpion chose to end the fight by knocking his enemy out. The yellow-clad warrior proformed a jump kick aimed for Sub-Zero's head, only for the blue-clad warrior to roll out of the way._

_Sub-Zero was chosen as the winner of this fight as he landed a seven hit combo on his enemy. The two warriors then knew who was the best this night._

_Sub-Zero wasn't finished yet, with Scorpion on his knees, Sub-Zero made the final move._

_"Please, spare me." Scorpion begged. Sub-Zero however, never had an once of mercy in his soul, which he proved by ripping Scorpion's head from the rest of his body._

_That night, Scorpion died, but he would not rest, because he had been dishonored by the same warrior who ignored his plea for mercy. From that day until the end of time Scorpion would haunt Sub-Zero for the rest of his life._

_End Flashback._

_--_

"So if you died, how you here?" Johnny Cage asked. The story had made Liu and Sonya want to ask the same question.

"Simple, I am what in known as an Specter." Scorpion answered. He answered, because it was best.

At the moment, all became clear to Sonya. 'He wants that Sub-Zero to answer for his crime of killing him, just like me.' Sonya thought.

"One more thing" Johnny said. "What the heck is a specter?" he asked.

"Specters are ghosts in human forms." Liu replied. The fact had came to Kang when Scorpion had answered Cage's eariler question.

"That's correct, Liu Kang." Raiden said. "Specters are ghosts in human that have returned from death to finish something that was left undone or in Scorpion's case, to get revenge." The thunder god added.

"I see in your eyes, blade, that you now understand what I meant when I said you and I are the same." Scorpion said looking Sonya in the eyes.

"What are you going to do now?" Johnny asked of Scorpion.

"Wait until Sub-Zero wins his next match, to face him." Scorpion replied. Scorpion began to walk closer to Sonya. "If you wish, I will take that thug, Kano to hell with me when I leave." He said.

"As much as I would love to see Kano suffer and die, I have to arrest him." Sonya said. Scorpion bowed in understanding.

Liu and Johnny left to train and rest for tomorrow. The next day matches was set.

Sub-Zero Vs. Kano, winner would face Scorpion the following day.

Liu Kang Vs. Johnny Cage, winner would face the current champion of Mortal Kombat, Goro.

Before the day came to a close, Sonya had asked Scorpion to teach her the spear. He had implanted one his spears in her body, after showing her how to proform the spear. She trained late into the night to master the new move.

In her mind, she realized that she was falling in love with someone who was dead. Her personality and mind were in sync, she didn't care if he alive or dead, the specter had won her heart.

End chapter.

A/N: I would like to thank all the reviewers for this story who have given me either great reviews or positive details on how to make the story better.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling in love with the dead

By

Swordsman Of Darkness

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Chapter 3

The next day had awoken Sonya on the beach. She had passed out from exhaustion, trying to master the spear that Scorpion had taught her. She was going to continue to get the hang of the spear, until she remebered that Johnny and Liu were going to fight today. Their fight would follow the battle between her arch-rival Kano and Sub-Zero.

She had headed to Shang Tsung's courtyard since that was the spot for the fight between the thug and the assassin.

When Sonya arrived, she noticed that something was off about Kano who stood in the middle of the courtyard. She couldn't put her finger on it. The blonde had other things on her mind as she felt a chill run down her spine. Sonya had followed the chill and saw who she thought was Scorpion, until she saw the color of his clothing.

The man was wearing an blue and black ninja outfit. A memory of what Scorpion had said to her came back to Sonya's mind.

_"Beware of Sub-Zero, He wears the same clothing as me, but his is blue as the color of water." _Scorpion had told her.

Sonya then remembered what Scorpion told her. How Sub-Zero was cold-blooded. The fact that Sub-Zero would kill her without mercy, if she fought him.

Sonya, Liu Kang and Johnny Cage had joined the crowd who was ready to watch a match that hoped to be a good fight.

"Fight!!" Shang ordered as the match between Kano and the Lin Kuel assassin began.

The Black Dragon thug had charged forward with his Butterfly knifes. Sub-Zero had dodged the attack rather easily and knocked the weapons out of the thug's hands.

From there, the match was hand to hand. However, the match had been all Sub-Zero. The ice ninja was just toying with Kano, hoping to enjoy himself before he ended the fight. To his disappointment, Sub-Zero was bored of fighting his opponent, so he decided to end it.

After blocking three punches and six kicks, Sub-Zero landed an ten hit combo to the head and body, ending in the heart. The match was over, Sub-Zero was victorious.

Kano had rosed to his feet, staggering to stand up. "FINISH HIM!!" Shang Tsung ordered.

Sub-Zero had no problem in finishing the man in front of him. The Lin Kuel warrior had summoned his power of ice to freeze Kano solid. He then walked over to his defeated opponent and delivered a powerful uppercut, which destroyed the human block of ice upon impact.

The head of Kano had landed at Shang's feet. The sorcerer picked it up and held it in his hands as he looked over and saw Sub-Zero raise his hand in victory. "Sub-Zero wins!" He said. "Fatality!" Tsung added with sick smile.

Sonya headed back to the beach, sick to her stomach. She had just seen her rival killed in cold blood. She couldn't believe that Sub-Zero had no problem about killing someone.

"Feeling uneasy, Sonya?" an voice asked the blonde military officer. She turned back to see the specter, Scorpion staring out into the ocean.

"He killed Kano, He already won the match." Sonya said. "Why couldn't he just spare Kano?" She asked as she stood to look Scorpion in the eyes.

"It's how that Lin Kuel warrior works and fights." Scorpion replied. "He doesn't show mercy even if his opponent is an man, woman or child, he will kill his opponent." He added. "Now I know that I will face Sub-Zero tomorrow." The Specter said as he started to walk away.

"Be careful." Sonya said in an worried tone.

Scorpion said nothing, but turned to face Sonya. He gave the woman a modest bow of respect stating that he understood what she had said.

Later in the day, Johnny and Liu had their match. Both were honorable warriors. So they were going to give their all and hold nothing back.

The match began after the two warriors had bowed to each other. Johnny began by throwing two punches to Liu's head, which he blocked. Cage then threw another punch, but this was be an distraction. It worked as Liu blocked that punch, but not the roundhouse kick to the head that followed.

The kick had staggered Liu enough for Johnny to get an seven hit combo to Kang's head. When Johnny went for an eighth hit, Liu caught his hand and delivered an three hit kick to the movie star's mid section.

Shang Tsung sat on his throne-like chair enjoying the back and forth fight. To him, Liu Kang and Johnny Cage pounding each other to bits was the best entertainment he had seen all day.

The fight got more intense when Johnny and Liu began to do roundhouse kicks to fool each other. After the fifth roudhouse, Liu had faked another to make Johnny try another roundhouse. The shaolin monk had decided to sweep Johnny's feet from under him.

Johnny had got up just in time to see Liu throwing an punch aimed for his head. The movie star blocked the punch and delivered three punches of his own to Liu's mid section.

Johnny then tried to delivered his patented 'Shadow Kick' attack. The attack was aimed at the shaolin monk's body, which Liu Kang dodged with ease.

Seeing an chance to take the match, Liu rushed in and proformed an nine hit combo to Johnny's head and mid section. Kang ended the match with an uppercut that knocked Cage out.

"Finish Him!" Shang Tsung commanded as he stood up. To him, the match was over, All Liu had to do was deliever the final blow.

"I refuse." Liu Kang said as he walked away. As an shaolin monk, Liu Kang had no interest in taking another person's life, unless it was needed.

"Liu Kang wins!" Tsung said. Shang didn't get angered at Kang's actions. He knew exactly what Kang was in for, now that the monk was the next opponent for the reigning grand champion of Mortal Kombat, Prince Goro.

End chapter.

A/n: I am sorry for not updating any of my stories lately. I have been busy looking for work and dealing with famliy problems. I have decided to get rid of my "Destiny Draw" story and start an new Yu-Gi-Oh GX story. It will take place from the beginning of the series. It will be an Jaden and Alexis romance story. It will also have an OC.

To all of my reviewers and loyal readers, thank you for reading this. I hope you all will review and enjoy my stories.

Later.


End file.
